


Von Mantik zu Mathematik

by SeKaYa



Series: Vertretungslehrer [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 6th year, Gen, Humor, School, Substitute Teacher, Teaching at its finest
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeKaYa/pseuds/SeKaYa
Summary: Aus unerfindlichen Gründen wird Severus wieder eine Vertretungsstunde zugewiesen. Dieses Mal im Fach Arithmantik, etwas, womit er nun so gar nichts zu tun hat. Kein Wunder also, dass er es mit Arithmetik versucht.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Es handelt sich um eine Art Fortsetzung zu "Von Wundern und Dingchen". Einiges aus dem Unterrichtsdialog entstammt realem Unterricht, dem ich beigewohnt habe ... andere mathematische Erkenntnisse sind aus einer Chatdiskussion.

**_~_** ** _Severus Snape in arithmetischer Mission_** ** _~_**  


* * *

 

"Schon wieder?" Severus verschränkte die Arme. "Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass ich einen Vertrag als Vertreter unterschrieben hätte, Direktor."

 

Dumbledore lächelte. "Aber du bist die einzige Fachkraft, die zu der Zeit keinen Unterricht geben muss und demnach Zeit hat."

 

"Das halte ich für ein Gerücht."

 

Aber jeder Widerstand war zwecklos, denn Dumbledore hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen. Severus fragte sich zwar immer noch, wieso gerade er wieder einmal die Arschkarte – anders konnte er es beim besten Willen nicht nennen – gezogen hatte. Als ob es nicht genug war, Hauslehrer und Tränkemeister zu sein. Jetzt sollte er sich auch noch mit einer skurrilen Wahrsagetechnik herumschlagen. Schön, er hatte als Schüler das Fach belegt, aber auch nur deshalb, weil es _nicht_ Muggelkunde war. Wahrsagen selbst hatte er so schnell wieder abgewählt, wie er nur konnte – und jetzt erwartete Dumbledore doch allen Ernstes, dass er ein Fach unterrichtete, dass er nicht im Mindesten ausstehen konnte. Er hatte geflissentlich jegliches Wissen über Arithmantik in den hintersten Winkel seines Gedächtnisses verbannt, und er hatte nicht vor, es in den nächsten hundert Jahren wieder hervorzukramen.

 

"Erst Zauberkunst, jetzt Arithmantik ... demnächst soll ich auch noch Flugunterricht geben..." Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte gar nicht daran denken! Auf zwanzig Idioten auf fliegenden Putzutensilien aufzupassen, soweit kam's noch. Nein, er würde jetzt einfach seine Vertretungsstunden durchziehen und die Sache abhaken.

 

Problem war nur, er hatte absolut keine Zeit, irgendetwas vorzubereiten. Dumbledore hatte ihn natürlich auf den letzten Drücker informiert. Severus blieb stehen und dachte nach. Was konnte er unterrichten? Er konnte ja schlecht Mandalas verteilen und die Klasse anweisen, sie auszumalen. Es waren Sechtsklässler, und, soweit er wusste, würden in dem Kurs nicht vollkommene Schwachköpfe sitzen. Wenigstens musste er sich nicht mit seinen Lieblingsgryffindors herumschlagen. Andererseits hatte er genug andere Nervensägen zu ertragen.

 

Warum konnten Schüler nicht einfach bei der Erstklässlermentalität bleiben und den Lehrern mit Respekt und Furcht entgegentreten? Der einzige, auf den das zutraf, war Longbottom, und der war eine Katastrophe auf zwei Beinen und einem Krückstock, wenn er wieder einmal etwas in die Luft gejagt hatte. Severus musste zwar zugeben, dass er in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste etwas mehr drauf hatte als in Zaubertränke, aber dennoch war Longbottom noch lange kein richtiger Löwe. Momentan war er mehr ein Stubentiger. Aber er arbeitete sich vor, dass musste man ihm lassen. Von allen Gryffindors war er ihm, trotz allem, der sympathischste. Ein Grund mehr, in zu piesacken.

 

Fakt war jedoch, dass Longbottom nicht seinen Arithmantikunterricht besuchen würde – zu schade – und dass er stattdessen mit Neunmalklugen zu tun bekam. Wenigstens würde er sich kaum mit Gryffindors herumschlagen müssen, das wäre ihm dann doch zu viel.

 

Kaum war er schließlich beim Arithmantikklassenraum angekommen, da kamen auch die ersten Schüler – größtenteils Ravenclaws, wie er bemerkte – und starrten ihn einen Augenblick verwundert an, bevor sie sich auf ihre Plätze setzten. Erstaunlicherweise wurden die vorderen Reihen bereits besetzt. Severus hatte fest mit einem Fluchtverhalten gerechnet. Entweder lag es am Unterricht, an ihm oder an den Schülern. Nach und nach trudelte der Rest ein, aber es waren alle pünktlich. Erstaunlich.

 

"Professor?", meldete sich ein Ravenclaw – Kevin Entwhistle, einer der unscheinbareren Charaktere. "Wo ist Professor Vector? Wieso sind Sie hier?"

 

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. "Professor Vector scheint eine bösartige Freude daran zu haben, krank zu feiern, und befindet sich demnach in Sicherheitsverwahrung, damit ihre _Simulantia Fatalis_ nicht auf andere übergreift. Was die andere Frage betrifft – ist das eine existenztheoretische Frage oder einfach die Sehnsucht nach der Erklärung, warum ich mich mit euch abgeben muss?"

 

Entwhistle schwieg, und mit ihm auch der Rest der Klasse. Vielleicht waren sie zu überrascht über seine doch sehr unmotivierenden Worte – dabei war das hier ein Kurs, der hauptsächlich aus Slytherins und Ravenclaws bestand. Gryffindor stellte gerade mal ein Sechzehntel des Kurses, eigentlich hätte er sich darüber freuen müssen. Wenn es eben nicht Unterricht wäre, der ihm zusätzlich aufgebrummt worden wäre. Nun gut, Augen zu und durch, nur das besser mit offenen Augen.

 

"Auf dem Stundenplan steht Arithmantik", sagte Severus, "aber ich fürchte, ich habe absolut nichts dafür übrig. Deshalb werde ich von einem Rechtschreibfehler ausgehen und stattdessen _Arithmetik_ unterrichten. Schaden kann es euch nicht."

 

"Arithmetik?" Granger meldete sich prompt. "Ist das nicht Rechnen?"

 

"Hauptsächlich. Ich weite es aber aus auf die gesamte Mathematik. Es wäre nur ein kolossaler Rechtschreibfehler, wenn man statt Mathematik Arithmantik schreiben würde, deshalb bevorzuge ich, es einfach Arithmetik zu nennen."

 

Severus war bereits jetzt gelangweilt. Ohne weiter auf die Meldungen der Schüler zu achten – der Unterricht oblag nun wirklich dem Lehrer, und immerhin unterrichtete er trotz allem fachnah. Außerdem, für ihre Arithmantik konnten sie durchaus bessere Mathematikkenntnisse brauchen – wandte er sich der Tafel zu und schrieb eine, seiner Ansicht nach, sehr einfache Formel an.

 

Er drehte sich wieder um und klopfte an die Tafel. "(a+b)² – was sagt euch das?"

 

Die Schüler starrten die Formel an und schwiegen. Severus fragte sich, ob er wirklich auch hier von ganz vorne anfangen musste. Wussten sie nicht einmal, was die Formel war? Oder wie man sie zu lesen hatte? Die Bedeutung dahinter? Severus war sich sehr sicher, dass seine Lehrer seinerzeit nicht so verzweifelt gewesen waren ob des Unwissens der Schüler. Überhaupt, in dem Alter war der gesamte Jahrgang über diesem Niveau gewesen. Verdummte die Menschheit?

 

"Granger, vorlesen", forderte er finster. Wenn selbst sie das nicht konnte, dann würde er vor Unglauben in Ohnmacht fallen.

 

"Ähm, a plus b in Klammern zum Quadrat." Granger sah trotz allem unsicher aus.

 

Severus beschloss, es durchgehen zu lassen. "Richtig. Und was kommt dabei heraus, wenn wir die Klammer auflösen?"

 

"Eine kaputte Tafel", grinste Michael Corner.

 

"Wie höchst amüsant." Severus' Miene verfinsterte sich zusehends. "Corner, du bist ab jetzt mein Freiwilliger – komm an die Tafel und löse die Klammer in mathematischer Form auf!"

 

Er drückte den finster dreinblickenden Ravenclaw die Kreide in die Hand und wandte sich wieder dem Rest der Klasse zu. "Während Corner uns nun freundlicherweise diese binomische Formel auflöst, wenden wir uns der Substitution zu. Weiß einer, was das ist?"

 

Granger meldete sich, natürlich. "Das Austauschen von Zahlen?"

 

"Unter anderem. Aber nicht nur Zahlen können substituiert werden, ich kann auch ganze Formeln substituieren. Wenn ich zum Beispiel einen Term – und ich meine einen mathematischen Term, keine römische Therme und auch keinen Schulterm – habe, nehmen wir mal an (b+2a), dann kann ich ihn als Zahl werten und d nennen."

 

"Aber Professor!" Entwhistle hob die Hand. "'d' ist doch keine Zahl!"

 

"Entwhistle, du bist eine Flöte", stellte Severus fest. "Wie dumm von mir, anzunehmen, dass jemand von euch weiß, dass Buchstaben in der Mathematik wie Zahlen fungieren ... ihr wisst, was eine Variable ist, ja?"

 

Entwhistle nickte. "Das sind die ganzen mit a, b, x, y, z ..."

 

"Das ist das Alphabet, Entwhistle. Variablen sind Platzhalter, die die Form jeder reellen Zahl annehmen können. Man setzt für sie Buchstaben ein, aber theoretisch könntet ihr sie auch als Joe oder Peter bezeichnen."

 

Severus fragte sich bereits, ob es so eine gute Idee gewesen war, Mathematik zu unterrichten. Andererseits, wenn sie so weiter machten, konnte er ihnen aus den Zahlen auch einen grausamen Tod vorhersehen. Er sah zu Corner, der die Aufgabe, nach einigen Ansätzen, richtig gelöst hatte. Offenbar hatte er erst gedacht, dass er es einfach zu a²+b² auflösen könnte, bevor er sich daran erinnert hatte, dass in die Mitte noch ein 2ab gehörte. Wenigstens war es jetzt richtig. Aus reiner Bosheit ließ er Corner noch die anderen zwei binomischen Formeln auflösen und vereinfachen. Dann mussten die Schüler es an einigen Zahlenbeispielen umsetzen.

 

"Eigentlich braucht man keine binomischen Formeln im Leben", bemerkte Severus anschließend.

 

"Was?!" Corner starrte ihn erbost an.

 

Malfoy verschränkte die Arme. "Und wozu lernen wir das dann?"

 

Severus warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. "Da gibt es Gründe en masse, Mr. Malfoy. Zum Beispiel, um die Schüler zu ärgern. Oder um die Zeit herumzukriegen. Oder aber, und das ist wohl der absolute Hauptgrund, um den Lehrern ein Einkommen zu sichern."

 

Die Schüler schienen seine Gereiztheit zu spüren, denn sie erwiderten nichts mehr darauf. Severus überlegte sich inzwischen seinen nächsten Zug. Er hatte immer noch den Großteil einer Doppelstunde vor sich, und er hatte nur ein gewisses Repertoire an Themen, die er ansprechen konnte. Die zweite Stunde hatte er sich bereits für jegliche Geometriediskussionen aufgehoben, also würde er mit Zahlen und Rechenaufgaben weitermachen müssen. Zunächst einmal... ja, warum eigentlich nicht?

 

Er schrieb zwei Rechnungen an die Tafel: a + b = c und einmal a = x. Er schrieb sie bis zum Ende aus, wobei das Ergebnis 2 = 1 herauskam. Nachdem er fertig war, wandte er sich wieder der Klasse zu, die ihn verwirrt ansah.

 

"Wer möchte die beiden Rechnungen nachprüfen?", fragte Severus zuckersüß. "Ich brauche zwei Freiwillige." Er ließ seinen Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen. "Abbott, du übernimmst die Aufgabe mit a gleich x. Brocklehurst, du nimmst die andere."

 

Die beiden Mädchen kamen nach vorne und nahmen die Kreide entgegen, die Severus ihnen aushändigte. Dann standen sie vor der Tafel und schwiegen. Severus verschränkte die Arme und hob wartend eine Augenbraue. Die Opfer sahen sich unsicher an, offenbar ohne die geringste Ahnung, wo Severus einen Fehler gemacht haben könnte. Immerhin, was würde passieren, wenn sie ihm einen Fehler nachwiesen? Severus konnte diese Gedankengänge praktisch hören, so auffällig vermittelten sie das mit ihrer gesamten Körpersprache.

 

"Nun, dafür muss man sich konzentrieren, die Damen, damit man nicht herumsteht wie eine Topfpflanze", bemerkte er kühl.

 

"Ja, Sir ..."

 

Brocklehurst begann, die entsprechenden Rechenschritte neben die Aufgabe zu schreiben, um einen Überblick zu bekommen. Abbott folgte ihrem Beispiel, aber selbst nachdem sie die gesamten Rechenschritte durchgegangen waren, entdeckten sie keinen Fehler.

 

"Professor", meldete sich Granger schließlich. "Ich finde den Fehler auch nicht. Wo ist denn was falsch?"

 

Severus sah sie gelangweilt an. "Nun, Granger, es ist genau da etwas falsch, wo etwas falsch ist."  
 

Granger kniff die Lippen zusammen, während Severus seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seine zwei Opfer lenkte, die nun die Aufgaben in aller Ausführlichkeit noch einmal nachrechneten.

 

"Brocklehurst, wie nennt man das, was du da grade machst?"

 

Brocklehurst zuckte zusammen und starrte ihn unsicher an. "Ein Minus vor die Klammer schreiben ...?"

 

"Nein, das ist Dummheit." Severus verschränkte die Arme. "Du multiplizierst mit (-1), aber abgesehen davon, mir drängt sich die Frage auf, wie du überhaupt darauf gekommen bist."

 

Das unterband jegliche Versuche mit einer Vorzeichenänderung. Das hieß jedoch nicht, dass es dadurch wirklich besser wurde, denn Abbott machte schon die nächste Torheit. Oder besser, sie würde eine machen, wenn er sie nicht aufhielt, und aufgrund seines Seelenheils entschloss er sich dazu, sie zu retten.

 

"Abbott, was musst du an dieser Stelle machen, na? Ein Tu-Wort, los."

 

"Ähm ..." Abbott biss sich auf die Lippe. "2 nach unten tun?"

 

"Nein, _teilen_ , Abbott. _Danach_ kannst du die 2 darunter schreiben!"

 

"Sagen Sie, Professor", meldete sich nun auch Zabini. "Ist das wirklich richtig, dass das falsch ist?"

 

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. "Zweifelst du daran, Zabini? Denkst du nicht, wenn ich _bewusst_ einen Fehler in diese Rechnung einbaue, dann wüsste ich, dass es falsch ist?"

 

Er ließ die Schüler – inzwischen den gesamten Kurs – den Rest der Stunde an dieser Aufgabe rätseln und verzweifeln. Er fragte sich, ob Vector ihren Schülern eine der wichtigsten Rechenregeln vorenthalten hatte. Die Zeit verrann und sie waren der Lösung des scheinbaren Mysteriums immer noch nicht näher. So schwer _konnte_ es doch nicht sein, oder? Er hatte nicht einmal einen Beweis verlangt!

 

"Jetzt reicht es", murmelte er. Lauter sagte er: "Ich merke schon, dass ihr offenbar absolut keine Ahnung habt, _was_ ihr da immer und immer wieder falsch rechnet. Wisst ihr, was Null ist? Null ist ein bisschen mehr als gar nichts, denn immerhin ist es eine Zahl, die man hinschreiben kann. Und wisst ihr noch etwas? Null hat ein paar ganz wichtige Eigenschaften. Eine davon ist für uns hier besonders von Bedeutung – _man kann nicht durch Null teilen_! Man _darf_ es nicht, das ist ein No-Go der Mathematik. Und ihr macht es wieder und wieder und wieder!" Er schnaufte und unterdrückte den Drang, sich die Haare zu raufen. "Wissen sie es nach einem Jahr? Nein! Wissen sie es nach drei Jahren? Noch neiner! Ich fasse es nicht!"

 

Die Schüler hatten den Anstand rot zu werden. Denn jetzt, wo er die Lösung genannt hatte, wurde es ihnen allen mehr als offensichtlich. Es war so einfach, so simpel – so simpel, dass man darauf einfach nicht kam. Severus wusste selbst nur zu gut, dass man die einfachste Lösung selten als erstes sah, aber trotzdem, konnte man denn nicht, wenn man zwanzig Minuten daran herumrechnete, ein einziges Mal darauf kommen? Wenn alle Rechnungen stimmten, dann musste es doch etwas in der Art sein. Wenigstens hatte er jetzt fünf Minuten Pause, um sich von dieser Dummheit ein wenig zu erholen.

 

Wie sich herausstellte, waren fünf Minuten bei weitem zu wenig. Er würde also in gereizter Stimmung weiter unterrichten, nicht, dass es einen großen Unterschied für die Schüler machen würde. Vermutlich wäre er im Endeffekt gereizter, wenn sie ihn nun schon wieder in eine solche Stimmung trieben – so hatte er das Level bereits erreicht.

 

"Schön, nachdem ihr in der ersten Stunde bereits kläglich versagt habt, wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie weit ihr es bei der Geometrie schafft." Severus funkelte die Schüler an und zeichnete ein rechtwinkliges Dreieck an die Tafel. "Was fällt euch dazu ein?"

 

Vermutlich nichts, aber das sagte er nicht laut. Die ersten Schüler meldeten sich. Offenbar hatten sie mehr Ahnung von Geometrie als von Arithmetik. Oder aber sie wollten wissen, was das seltsame Gebilde war. Er traute ihnen inzwischen alles zu.

 

"Nun, es ist ein Dreieck", stellte Parkinson fest. "Es hat drei Ecken..."

 

"Bemerkenswert. Wie hast du das nur herausgefunden?" Severus machte ein Gesicht, als wolle er sie auffressen. "Kannst du mir noch etwas anderes als das Offensichtliche sagen? Kann es irgendwer?"

 

Er winkte ab, als Granger sich meldete, und zeichnete zumindest den rechten Winkel ein. Dann wandte er sich erneut der Klasse zu. Granger meldete sich erneut, und aus Ermangelung besserer Alternativen, nahm er sie dran.

 

"Es ist ein rechtwinkliges Dreieck", stellte sie fest. "Das heißt, man kann den Satz des Pythagoras anwenden!"

 

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. "Der da lautet?"

 

Granger strahlte. "Der Satz lautet a²+b²=c²!"

 

"Lass mich raten – den hast du aus einem Buch gelernt." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Deshalb ist es auch falsch, soweit es _dieses_ Dreieck betrifft. Der Standardbezeichnung des Dreiecks nach würde nämlich deine Formel Unsinn ergeben. Mein c ist nämlich eine _Kathete_ , und der Satz des Pythagoras besagt, dass die Summe der beiden Katheten zum Quadrat gleich der Hypotenuse zum Quadrat ist – das ist die längste Seite im Dreieck, Perks." Severus zog die Brauen zusammen. "Warum schreibt ihr euch das nicht auf? Es wird euch wundern, aber der Satz des Pythagoras hat sogar praktische Anwendung."

 

Sofort raschelte es, als die Schüler Pergament hervorholten um die Formel – und Severus' Richtigstellung – aufzuschreiben. Es war immer wieder deprimierend, wie sehr Schüler darauf angewiesen waren, dass man ihnen sagte, was sie alles aufschreiben mussten. Was war er, ein Diktator? Er war ein Tyrann, ja, und das gab er auch zu, wenn man ihn direkt darauf ansprach, aber er hatte etwas gegen das Dasein als Diktator. Er würde sich auch noch als Despoten bezeichnen lassen, aber das ständige Diktieren eines Diktators war ihm zu nervenaufreibend. Und was machten die Schüler? Sie zwangen ihn, diese Rolle anzunehmen. Kein Wunder also, wenn er die Schüler drangsalierte. Selber schuld.

 

"Kann mir noch jemand eine wichtige Eigenschaft von Dreiecken nennen?", fragte er die Klasse.

 

Patil, die Ravenclaw-Version, meldete sich. "Da ein rechter Winkel 90° hat und nur einer in einem Dreieck vorhanden sein kann, kann man daraus Schließen, dass ein Dreieck nur Winkel haben kann, die in der Summe nicht über 180° kommen."

 

"Fast richtig", sagte Severus und nickte. "Tatsache ist, die Winkelsumme eines Dreiecks ist immer 180°. Wer weiß, was die Winkelsumme für ein Viereck wäre?"

 

"270°", schlug Corner vor.

 

"Idiot!" Malfoy rollte mit den Augen. "Wenn du zwei Dreiecke an einer gleichlangen Seite zusammentust, dann bekommst du ein Viereck. Also besagt die Logik, dass es 360° sind, du Pappnase!"

 

Severus fragte sich, wann er das letzte Mal einen Streit wegen einer Schulaufgabe erlebt hatte. Die Antwort lautete, dass es wohl fast zwanzig Jahre sein mussten – in seinem Unterricht hatte es das nie gegeben, und den letzten Streit über richtig und falsch hatte er seinerzeit in Alte Runen gehabt: Sie hatten sich partout nicht einigen können, wie die Übersetzung einer bestimmten Passage zu verstehen war, und irgendwann hatten sie aus Zeitmangel die Waffen strecken müssen. _Das hier_ war jedoch lächerlich.

 

"Malfoy, Corner, jeweils fünf Punkte Abzug – wegen fehlender Meldung. Ich schätze es nicht, wenn man einfach in die Klasse ruft." Er unterdrückte ein Seufzen. "Malfoys Erklärung, obwohl ein klein wenig holprig, ist richtig. Das erkennt man unter anderem auch daran, dass ein Viereck vier rechte Winkel haben kann, und wir haben bereits von Patil gehört, dass ein rechter Winkel 90° hat. Was gibt es für besondere Vierecke?"

 

Sofort schoss Grangers Arm nach oben. "Rechtecke und Quadrate!"

 

"So, was ist ein Rechteck?"

 

"Nun, vier Geraden, die sich in vier Punkten treffen...", sagte Parkinson.

 

Severus zog die Brauen zusammen, während er versuchte, sich das bildlich vorzustellen. Wo sah so ein Gebilde aus wie ein Rechteck? Er schüttelte den Kopf, nein, _das_ war ganz sicher kein Rechteck. Er drehte den Kopf und suchte ein neues Opfer. Er deutete auf Turpin.

 

"Ähm, ein Viereck mit vier rechten Winkeln, Sir", sagte sie ein wenig zögerlich.

 

Er nickte. "Richtig. Die Bedingung, dass die gegenüberliegenden Seiten parallel sind, macht nämlich kein Rechteck aus. Was könnte es nämlich noch sein?" Er wartete vergeblich auf eine Antwort. "Ein Parallelogramm. Der Name sagt das bereits. Was ist eine Sonderform des Parallelogramms?"

 

"Ein Parallelodrat?", schlug Corner vor.

 

"Nein. Das ist eine nichtexistente Neuschöpfung, Corner. Ein Parallelogramm, dessen Seiten genau gleich lang sind, nennt man eine Raute. Wo kommt das noch vor? Beim Quadrat. Also, wie definieren wir ein Quadrat?"

 

Granger meldete sich. "Wenn ein Quadrat ein Viereck ist, dann –"

 

"Dann ist auch eine Raute ein Viereck, genau wie ein Rechteck, ein Parallelogramm, ein Trapez... wirklich, eine wundervolle Definition, Granger, schon allein, weil es so viele andere Dinge ausschließt."

 

Severus wusste, dass sie sich vermutlich versprochen hatte – so dumm konnte sie nicht sein – aber dennoch winkte er jeden Erklärungsversuch ab. Es war zu befriedigend mitanzusehen, wie Neunmalklug-Granger feuerrot wurde, passend zu ihren Hausfarben. Er beschloss, die Definitionen der verschiedenen geometrischen Formen einfach an die Tafel zu schreiben – er diktierte ungern, vor allem, da dann sofort wieder tausendmal die Frage kam, ob er den Satz wiederholen könne – und lieber eine Diskussion vom Zaun zu brechen. Dann würden die Schüler sich in die Haare bekommen und er konnte sich ein wenig entspannen.

 

"So, kann mir jemand sagen, warum einige Leute behaupten, ein Kreis sei ein rundes Quadrat?", fragte er die Klasse, und schon begann ein heftiges Getuschel und Gerufe, weil man sich endlich in der Lage sah, etwas ausgiebig zu diskutieren.

 

Man merkte bereits, dass es sich um eine Ansammlung von selbsternannten Schlauköpfen handelte, denn normal war es nicht, wenn Schüler freiwillig irgendwelche obstrusen Rechnungen aufstellten. Er hörte, wie einige versuchten, anhand der Winkelsumme eine Übereinstimmung nachzuweisen. Andere, offenbar der hiesige Streberclan, versuchten es mit einer Formel zur Berechnung des Umfangs zu beweisen. Woher sie jedoch von pi's Existenz wussten, blieb Severus ein Rätsel. Je mehr Zeit verstrich, desto mehr neue mathematische Begriffe wurden miteinbezogen – unter anderem die Idee, dass, wenn ein Kreis ein rundes Quadrat war oder ein Quadrat ein eckiger Kreis, dann würde ein Rechteck einer Ellipse entsprechen und ein Parallelogramm müsste eine schiefe Ellipse sein, was auch immer das im Detail darstellen sollte. Auf jeden Fall war offenbar nach Meinung der Schüler eine Ellipse ein ovales Quadrat und deshalb ein rundes Rechteck – dass aber ein Quadrat durchaus ein Rechteck war, schien die Schüler nicht zu interessieren, da es überhaupt nicht in ihre Überlegungen mit einzubeziehen war.

 

Fast war Severus gewillt, die Diskussion zu unterbrechen, einfach, weil sie immer seltsamere Ausmaße annahm, aber es war einfach zu interessant, den Schülern dabei zuzusehen, wie sie Mammutrechnungen aufstellten, um irgendetwas zu beweisen. Sie hatten ein Talent dafür, alles ad absurdum zu führen. Andererseits, er hatte sowieso nicht viel anderes geplant. So ließ er die Diskussion bis zum Ende der Stunde laufen. Selbst beim Verlassen des Klassenraums wurde die argumentative Gesprächsrunde erregt weitergeführt. Wenn es so weiterging, dann würde der Disput noch Tage andauern, ach was, _Wochen_! Severus grinste in sich hinein. Da würde noch etwas auf Vector zukommen – was wurde sie auch in seiner Freizeit krank?

 

**~ E N D E ~**


End file.
